What Is Today, But Yesterday's Tomorrow
by DC'sfinestpunx79
Summary: For siblings Darien and Terra, high school life isn't exactly peaches and cream. So what happens when life goes crazy all over someone who was meant to be their princess. For the druged and the hopeless


HI Everyone! I just wanted to make sure that you all know that I own Sailor Moon, nor do I own anything you read in this story! I hope you enjoy, this is my first story, so I'm kind of nervous. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God!" I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore. "Why wont you die?!" Frustration took the better hold of me. "DAMN IT!!!" I broke the glass bottle on the edge of my desk, cocacola spilling all over the place. As they walked by, the innocent people stared at me. I just glared back.

"What do you think your doing?" Asked my best friend. Being in high school sucked. No one ever treated you equally. You usually only have one person who has your back, and the teachers hate you.

"Damn it, Andrew!" I scowled as I grabbed his shoulders. "Why does life suck so much?" I was shaking him now, the look on his face was both shock and terrified.

"Terra, calm down! Your worse than your brother." He said, calming me down. "Where is he, anyway?" I wondered. Andrew kneeled down to help me clean up the mess I had made.

Andrew kept his head down and didn't look me in the eye,in turn answering my quetion. "I'm really worried about him." He said, whiping the ground with some towels that he got out of the bathroom. "I know." I nodded. "Me, too."

At that moment, I saw him walking out of the science hall. A smile came upon my face as i spotted him. "Darien!" I called for him, waving my hands. Andrew looked up then and smiled. My brother smiled his nerdy grin as he walked up to us.

"Hey guys." He said. He looked at the mess and sighed to himself. He didn't even have to be there to know what had happend. "I thought you were fucking up with something." He stated nudging me. I narrowed my eyes at him with fake annoyance. Andrew grinned.

"Where were you this morning?" I shouted at him. His whole demeanor changing. Shock written all over his face. "You never met me after 1st hour." I said slapping his arm. He looked at me and answered with a simple shrug. "I don't know, I just didn't feel like meeting."

I glared at him, and knelt back down to finish cleaning up my mess. Andrew got up then and proceede to talk to Darien. "So, Darien, how is life treating you?" He asked. I noticed my brother's grin. The same evil grin our bastard of a father had.  
"Pretty sucky." He stated bluntly.

I noticed that things got quiet for a minute so I looked up from what I was doing. I saw a teacher approach, looking as if she wanted to see Andrew. "I have to go, guys." He stated. We both nodded and watched him race up to the teacher. Darien knelt down to help me pick up the glass shards.

I watched as his back was curved so he could reach the tiny pieces. He had skulliosis so I always worry when I see his messed up back.

I looked at him for a second studying his features. He had dark black hair. It was styled perfectly in such a way that it turned out to be exactly like Tom's in blink 182. His shirt was that of a greenday shirt. On the front it having a clover on it saying "kiss me, I'm Irish", and on the back saying "kiss me, I'm not irish", and on the tag saying an all american greenday. I bought it for him on our birthday that year. It was stupid, but he seemed to like it. He was wearing loose black denim short like pants that stopped at the ankle. He wore black converse shoes.

He had a blackwristband on to hid some of his scars. On it, was the face of Jack from the Nightmare Before Christmas movie. He had a little mole, just above his lip that seemed to make all the chicks hot for him. He had his eyebrow peirced, and his lip peirced. On the top of his ear, he had 2 peircings. He always wore black eyeliner, and black nail polish. I smiled at the irony of it all.

He looked at me shifty eyed. "What?" He asked getting kind of paranoid. "There is something right there on your face." I said pointing, making him even more paranoid than he already was. "What?" He asked as he attacked his face with his hands. "Man." He said frustrated as his voice started to squeak. I laughed at him then, as he still molested his face.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hours had passed and we were on our way home from school. I was driving our cheap little black neon, when all of a sudden, Darien stopped me. "Hey, wait. Pull over." He damanded. I watched as he eyed a young girl who seemed to be no older than 12 or 13. I watched him suspiciously as he jumped out of the car.

The girl had long blonde hair that seemed to go on forever. She was beautiful. I only prayed to god that she wouldn't end up being one of those girls who wear cloths way to adult for them when they are only still at the young at the young age of 14 who seem to have all the older men gawk at her. It sickens me, I thought as that last though jumped in.

I watched the girls expression change from happiness, to curiosity, to anger, to embarressment within seconds. I decided to get out of the car myself and see what was going on. I stormed out with furry in my eyes. I was so pissed at my foolish brother. I know that he is only 2 years younger than me, but who would have thought he was that freaking stupid. As I approached I heard everything clearly.

"Get away from me, Darien. You disgust me with your shit!" Shouted the girl. Her face red with embarressment. At that second I grabbed my bag and wacked my foolish brother on the head with it. He stammered over to the wall that rested at the side of the road. I heard him grunt with pain. The girls expression had changed to pure and utter shock.

"Damn it, Darien!" I shouted. His voice sqeaked again as he groaned. He held his head in his hand as he tried to regain his composure. "I am so pissed off at you right now, I can't even look at you." I said, grabbing his arm as we headed for the car. I felt the girl's eyes on us as we left for the car.

When we got in the car, and I started the engine, my voice was filled with such anger, I could tell he was scared. "You little mother fucker." I said as we pulled out. I Looked at the girl in the rearview and saw her in the same position that she was in when I hit my foolish brother. "What happend?" I asked as we headed for our little condo. His head was bent as I lectured him a little bit on sexual harrassment and stuff. After a while, I started to calm down. I wanted to know what happend, but I thought it wouldn't be such a good idea if I heard what he was going to say while I was driving.

As we entered the parking lot, I grabbed my stuff and walked upstairs into the condo. I unlicked the door and entered. I angrily dropped my stuff on our cheap little black couch and I walked into my room grabbing a pillow, and screaming into it. When I was done, I heard the frontdoor close and heard footsteps walking into the equal room down the hall. I sighed then, and walked over.

As I approached his bedroom door, I heard the his music blaring. I opened the door and stepped inside. I saw him laying on the bed with his head down in the pillow. I walked over to the player, and slowly turned it off. Darien's head shot up to look at me with surprise. I looked at him with a sad look. He sat up then, and rested his head in his hands again.

I sat down next to him on the bed. "Who is she, Darien." I asked as I stared out his window. We had a marvelous view of the ocean. "Her name is Serena." He stated. "What happend?" I said, my voice calm. "What did you say to her." I kept my eyes fixateted on the view. "I found her." He said, his voice low. "Darien." I demanded, my voice, sharp.

"Don't joke like that." I said, cutting him off. I had never seen him like this before. "I'm not." He said, looking me in the eye now. "Yes you are." I said, looking at the view now. "You know that isn't something to joke about." I said. "Your in denial." He said. He looked at me, and gave me that 'I can't believe how stupid you are' look. I saw the Sencerity in his eyes. Shock was written all over my face with the acknowledgement of now knowing that he indeed had found her. He looked down again. I felt so ashamed. "Oh my God." I stated. "I know. he said.

"Darien, you think she knows?" I asked looking at him. He nodded and I turned my head again. "What do we do?" He asked. "Well," I said contemplating. "Either we work things out, or we brainwash her." I stated teasingly. For the first time in a while Darien finally smiled. "Ha ha, very funny." He said in mock laughter. He looked at me and smiled. "I forgive you." He said. I smiled a small smile back. I felt like such an ass.

------------------------------------------

It had been a week since our incident with Serena. We saw her walking to school everyday, and just kind of laid low, away from her site. We weren't sure when we were going to tell her, but we knew it had to be soon. We needed her. I woke up with a slight headache of just htinking about it.

As I woke up, I jumped in the bathroom and removed my leggings. I hopped in the shower and turned the hot water on. About 20 minutes later I came out of the bathroom and ran into my room. I noticed that Darien wasn't awake yet, so I decided to wait until I was already for me to wake him up.

I rummaged through my dresser drawer and pulled out black bikini underwear and some black dress socks. I put on my black pants and my Perfect Circle shirt. I brushed my hair and flipped it to make it fall naturally. I applied my eyeliner, babypowder, and eyeshadow. I changed the lipring I had from a silver one to a pure black one that had vines carved into it. To put it all simply, my brother and I dress very similarly. Both black obsessed.

As I walked out of my door, I found that his music was turned on. I smiled as I was happy to find that he remembered to at least set his alarm. I walked towards his room, and entered it having my ears being popped. It was funny. I thought I should be used to this by now.

As I approched his bed, I found him lying sprawled out all over the bed. He was still wearing the clothes that he wore yesterday. I moved over to his side and pushed him so he could land on his back. Satisfied, I moved to the other side of him. I took a hold of his left arm and studied it. I saw the scars that he had left from the night before. I was really worried about him. I know I was a cutter too, but I don't do it as much anymore. It has only been a great while since I've actually done that.

I counted the scars, and there was 6, all on the inside. I noticed how fresh they were. It didn't look like he had done anything for at least a couple of days. I was happy for that. I put his arm down and studied him again. I looked at his clock and it said a quarter til. We only had about half an hour to get to school. I nudged him awake very gently.

"Darien." I said. I heard him groan a little bit, and then watched him turn over. "Darien," I repeated. "We have to leave in less than half an hour " I said struggling to pull him up. I got him half way up, but then he just landed again with a loud thump. I sighed, exasperated.

"I need to make breakfast now....you pain in the ass." I said, pulling him back up again. This time, I didn't let go of him. I glared at him, because now we only had 20 minutes to leave. As I told him that, his eyes opened a little bit, then he just shut them again, doing limp. He slowly landed on the bed, pulling me down with him.

"Fine!" I said. "Stay here. But, if you don't come with me to school today, then I wont help you tell Serena." I said folding my hands over my chest. His eyes bolted open, and he shot up to look at me. His expression was pure shock. "Are you kidding, Terra?" He asked dumbfounded. "We have to tell her together. It's our job." He said. I glared at him. "No, WE don't" I said looking at him. Actually we did, but I'm not gonna let him know that I know that we have too.

He looked at me, and glared. He then got up and headed for the bathroom. I smiled to myself as the satisfaction of victory filled my body.

I walked into the kitchen and got out some milk, butter, some eggs, and cheese. I felt good that morning, so I decided to make us a cheese omlet. After I finished I put the omlets on our table. I poured ouselves some coffee.

Seconds later, Darien came out all dressed. He didn't do anything special with his hair today, so just kind of let be roughled up. He dyed his hair blue at the sides. I smiled at him as I saw him in a pink shirt. It saying 'only REAL men where pink'. I laughed at that one.

He walked over to the table and we started eating. He glanced at me as we ate. The bell would ring in about 10 minutes, so we had a good 5 minutes to eat. I looked up at him and saw that he was painting his nails. "Didn't you do that yesterday?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled. He showed me that it was purple nail polish. I smiled finally understanding what he was doing. Half of his nails on both of his hands were black and the other ones were purple.

I looked up and noticed that we had to head out. I grabbed my bag and keys and headed for the car. He followed behind me. grabbing his books and a pen. As he got out, I locked the front door behind me. We raced down to the car and got in. I popped in the new Greenday CD and blasted it as we raced by. I jammed to the music as I drove. Darien looked at me like I was crazy, and gave me that, 'your an idiot' smile. At that minute, I got the idea to play 'American Idiot'.

When we arrived at school, I raced to my locker, and so did he, which just happened to be on the other side of the school. We said our good-byes as I watched him race down the hall. We were about 5 minutes late to class. As I raced to my class,I noticed Darien heading for his class, which was down another hall. I was about to call to him but decided against it. I was late as it is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi Again! Sorry to have it stop there.

What did you all think? Was it good? I hope so, I'm just beginning. I hope no one felt as if they wasted there time by reading this. My next chapter will put things into a better perspective.  
So, tell me what you all thought! I need to know otherwise I wouldn't know how to do this, so please help me out here.

Thanks a bunch


End file.
